Randy's Dungeon
by Xmastreelites
Summary: Cena finds out that Randy has a special room. Rated M for BDSM, Non-con, Rough sex. Slash Centon Extreme story, proceed with caution


_I wrote this for waldron82 and finally decided to share …_

Somehow, Cena ends up in Randy's secret room of his house. The story begins at the point where Randy has managed to get John's shirt off and his jeans pulled down to his ankles. He's restrained with handcuffs and collared – all helpless in _Randy's Dungeon_.

"How hard to you want it, Cena?" Orton growled in the big man's ear. He was holding John tightly by the O-ring of a collar. Cena gurgled but couldn't speak. "Good enough. Hard, it is."

Orton pushed John to the ground and brought a riding crop hard to the man's round ass. John's ass was built for punishment. The strike of the crop rebounded off after a loud crack. Cena yelled. "Stop, dammit!" His attacker brought the crop down hard and left another bright red ribbon across John's cheeks. Cena struggled to his feet and tripped on his own pants pulled around his ankles.

"Enough of this playing chase," Orton said coldly. He walked past Cena who was handcuffed behind the back and slammed the loud metal door shut. No one was around but Orton wanted John to get the complete dungeon experience. He returned and grabbed John's collar and locked it down to a D-ring on the floor. Cena struggled and yelled. He felt like he was suffocating with his face pressed to the floor. He never knew his co-worker had a set up like this in his home. He was shocked.

Randy jerked Cena's jeans off and the big man was completely nude and helpless on Randy's floor. "Why Randy? Why are you doing this, man?"

Orton lay down on his side, propped on his elbow. He was beside John on the plush black carpet – how fitting for a dungeon. He stroked John's short hair. "I just have to, John. I can't stop myself." He licked Cena's cheek making the restrained man jerk away as best he could. "Have you ever wanted something so bad that you were willing to risk everything? That's what you are to me, John. My fantasy." He stroked Cena's broad back. "You're so damn hot." He rubbed John's round ass. "So strong." He kissed John's temple. "I just have to break you."

Orton stood and removed his own shirt. He had all the tools like any good Master and looking at John's pert cheeks, he couldn't decide which one to choose next. He decided that hearing the thud of a paddle against the athletic rear end would do just fine. Orton grabbed the paddle from the rack. Covered in black leather and just under three-quarters of inch thick, it was perfect. We walked slowly to John, loving the clink of the metal around Cena's neck as he tried to look back and see his fate. "Patience," Orton cooed.

Dropping to his knees, Randy looked over his prize captive. He wanted to mark every inch of John's body with his punishment. Cena jumped when Randy stroked his round cheeks. "Get on your knees, John." The big man was flat on the floor at the moment.

"No way, man," Cena spat. He yelled loudly when Randy brought the paddle down on his naked rear.

"On your knees or I'll do that a hundred more times." To make a point, Orton smacked John's ass again with the hard paddle.

"Okay, just stop," Cena whined. Randy helped the bound man to his knees. Damn, Randy's cock could not be harder. John's muscled body was in a beautiful position – his head to the floor, those big arms secured behind his back and his luscious ass in the air.

Slowly, Orton made circles on John's cheeks with his warm hand. Cena was quiet and cooperative. Randy smacked John's ass lightly with his hand and the bound man grunted. Orton gave John a soft spanking, warming his cheeks. He began to spank John harder and the big man groaned each time Randy's hand came down.

"Were you ever bad in school, John?" Randy broached him. "Ever get a paddling?"

"Don't do this to me," John begged.

Swiftly, Randy brought the paddle to Cena's cheeks and he yelled loudly. Another whack and Cena was trying to collapse to one side. Orton's strong arm held him in his humiliating position. He gave John several more hard whacks and grew tired of John's yelling. He left for a moment and returned with a bright red, classic ball gag. He shoved it into John's mouth without warning and quickly buckled it tight. Cena's loud noises were now quite muffled.

"Bad boy yelling in Randy's dungeon." He paddled John's ass hard. He relented but delivered a few more painful whacks to John's tender skin. "These cheeks are so red." Randy smoothed his hand over them. John moaned with gratitude.

Orton released John from the floor but quickly grabbed the O-ring and pulled John to a chair. Randy sat down and gave John a kinky order. "Bend over my knee like a little school boy." Cena shook his head "no" and cursed Randy, though it could not be understood behind the gag.

"I am sorry, John. I know this makes a big guy like you feel," Randy paused and smirked. "like an embarrassed child. But I have to have you like this. It makes me so fucking hot." He tugged at the O-ring and John refused to budge. "Just give in, John. Is a little spanking worth fighting so hard against? Come on." He tugged on the ring. Cena, closed his eyes and blushed deeply and allowed Randy to ease his bound body down and over Randy's knees.

Breathing deeply, turned on, Orton ran his hands across John's cheeks over and over. He wanted the tenderness from the paddling to subside a bit before he began his ultimate fantasy – giving John Cena an old-fashioned, over the knee spanking. He began softly, just brushing Cena's ass with a tender hand. He spanked John, making it harder gradually. John's cheeks grew pinker with every strike from Randy's unrelenting palm. Cena cried out several times but stayed obediently put.

Cena felt alarmed as his cock responded a bit to the punishment. Deep down, he'd had fantasies about being tied up or slapped around. He even liked the idea of being brought down to a level of being a cock-hungry toy to be used. And Randy was suddenly making those fantasies come true and it scared John.

"Fuck, Cena, you're gettin' hard," Randy said practically moaning with pleasure. He could feel John's dick growing against his thigh. "You like this or something?" He quickly unbuckled the gag and it fell from John's mouth. "You like this?" He smacked John's pink rear several times.

"Kinda," John said very quietly. But he moaned loudly when Randy gave him more slaps to his cheeks.

Boiling with lust, Randy rolled John from his lap. The big man winced when he landed on his bound hands. Randy descended on him and held himself over John in a stance very much like his Viper pose, balancing on his fists. Randy's crystalline eyes looked into John's so intensely that John couldn't look away. "I love you liking it, John." He surprised Cena with a soft kiss. "You answer to so many people. Answer to just me today." He bit John's neck rather hard. "I want to hurt you SO. DAMN. GOOD."

Cena's eyes were wide and filled with fear and lust. "Y-you want to hurt me?"

"Yeah, I wanna hurt you, John," Orton licked his victim's neck. "I want to hurt you till you cum like you never have before. And don't play dumb with me, Cena. You know exactly the kind of 'hurt' I mean. You're into it."

"This is too weird," John stammered. "I feel, um, like ashamed or embarrassed or something."

"It's hard to give up control when you're so used to having it, like you are." Randy replied quite softly. "Be honest, John, are you angry about what I already did?"

Cena closed his eyes, blushing.

"Are you angry, John?"

After he swallowed hard, Cena opened his eyes. "No. I liked it." He turned away quickly and Randy lowered himself beside John and grasped his face. He forced John to look at him.

"It's okay to like it. I swear to God, I wouldn't have just attacked you if I didn't just sense you needed it. You need it, John." Orton lightly slapped John's jaw. "You need it, baby." He slapped John harder and Cena moaned, loving Randy's rough slap. "Get on your fucking hands and knees," Randy said sternly and John slowly complied and obeyed Randy.

"Mm fuck yeah," Orton breathed. His palm found John's ass again and he spanked it hard, watching Cena's hot reactions – moaning and squeezing his eyes shut with each hard smack. "Tell me you like it, John."

"I like it," John said through ragged breaths.

"Yeah? I'm giving you this. What do you say?"

"Thank you," John moaned. "Thank you."

Randy yanked John's head back by the collar. "Ask for more."

"Can I have more," John said with sincerity. Randy said quietly, "Forget a word?" John added, "Please."

That drove Randy crazy and he spanked his bad boy again. Cena crumbled forward and put his cheek to the carpet but kept his ass high, taking Randy's stinging palm still.

Orton finally relented. "Stay," He said sternly and left the big man in his prone position, on Randy's carpet like a dog in heat. "Oh hell yeah, keep that ass up for me." Randy couldn't get enough of whipping John's ass. He had to take a flogger to it just for a little while, at least.

Unexpectedly, Randy brought the flogger hard to John's ass. Cena collapsed to the floor. Randy was right on him, jerking him back up by his arm. "Get the fuck up!" Orton had wanted this for so long that he wasn't messing around and he had every intention of making Cena a well-behaved sex slave.

John pulled himself back up and Randy hit him several times with the flogger and John was down again. Orton jerked on the collar. "Get up, right fucking now or I'll use this on your balls."

John quickly scrambled up and took a fierce but brief flogging. He was yelling loudly throughout. "It's like that?" Randy retrieved the ball gag again. "Open." Cena obeyed and Randy stuffed it in his mouth. "You're gonna quiet keep now?" He smacked John's jaw. He released John's arms from his restraints, knowing the man was going nowhere. "Stand up." John stood on wobbly legs and crumpled. It made Randy so damn hot seeing the usually unbreakable Cena fall to the floor, so weak. John got to his feet on the second try.

Randy pulled John to his collection of toys and "weapons." He pointed Cena towards all the scary-looking dildos and plugs. "Pick one. And choose carefully. Whatever you choose is going up your ass."

Cena backed away, shaking his "no."

"That's sweet," Randy purred. "You think you have a choice."

Continuing to back away, John shook his head. Randy got right his in face, stooping a bit to do so, being the taller man. "Pick one, John. Or I _will_ and you won't like it." He gave John a minute to think it over. Cena made his way back to case. They all looked too damn big. He pointed to the smallest dildo that he could find. Orton touched the rather large one beside it. "This one?"

John tapped furiously on the small one, attempting to say, "This one," behind the gag.

Orton smirked and picked up the larger one. "Good choice." He liked that John look frightened.

Having nothing but bad intentions, Randy led John to a table that looked somewhat like a weight bench. He pushed John towards it and he sat down. Orton pushed him to lie on his back. Randy secured John's hands above his head, his arms stretched taunt. Orton ran his hands up and down the gorgeous muscles. He looked at Cena and spoke softly but wickedly. "This is going to feel strange. It may humiliate you but the payoff is worth it." John thought those words sounded just awful.

Randy wrapped leather straps around John's big thighs just above the knee and quickly attached chain to each one. He moved behind John and began turning a crank-like device and the chains pulled backwards, raising and spreading John's legs. Randy was right, it was humiliating.

Orton had John all strapped down and his big legs spread wide. He moved to the front to look this hotness over. He caressed John's big chest and abs and his inner thighs. He stroked John's cock, making him moan and ran his finger's around John's tight pucker. He removed the gag from John's mouth. "Ready to play?"

Orton soaked John's pucker with lube and then his own fingers. He rubbed across John's tight little opening over and over, making John relax. "You ever had anything up your ass, John?"

In a soft voice, Cena answered, "Yeah. A few times."

"Tell me more," Randy purred still stroking Cena's opening.

"I, uh, just tried different things on myself when I was jerking off." He looked at Randy and shrugged. "That's it."

"_That's_ _it_? That's hot as hell," Orton replied. "Hot as hell," he repeated slowly. He slipped his index finger into John and the big man moaned. He liked it already. Randy put a second finger in and worked John's hole until it was relaxed. He slipped away and went behind John, turning the crank a little more. Cena legs opened wider and his tight little hole was on display and easy for Orton to play with however he wanted.

Randy picked up the dildo and coated it in lube. John groaned. He was frightened. "Relax," Randy soothed him. "This is going in one way or another. You'll be smart to relax."

Randy's threat made John's cock harden. He moaned when Orton used his fingertips to open his hole a bit. Randy slid the tip of the dildo inside John and started pushing, desperately wanting to see John take it all.

Cena cried out, the large intrusion ripping him open. "Take it, take it," Orton soothed. He kept pushing and penetrating. Cena breathed hard and closed his eyes, allowing himself to be impaled. Randy was hot and hard watching Cena's tight hole take over half of the tool now. Proud of Cena, Randy pumped the bound man's cock and he was pleased when John moaned. When Orton had penetrated John to a point he was satisfied with – almost the entire length - he wanted nothing more than to fuck John's ass with it.

"Fuck, this is hot," Randy murmured. He pumped the tool and John cried out. Randy was undeterred and continued, giving Cena the silicone cock end to end, slowly. He reached forward and grasped Cena's cock again and began stroking it as he simultaneously worked the large dildo in and out of John's tight ass. Cena was writhing and moaning now, letting himself go – turned on that he was Randy's hot, naked slave. With John so into it and enjoying the slick toy, Randy pumped it hard and fast.

"Oh fuck," Randy was losing control. He pulled his jeans down and straddled the bench. He pulled the toy from John's ass and tossed it aside. Quickly he replaced it with his thick cock and John groaned and winced as he took it all. Orton was tearing him up a hell of a lot more than the dildo.

"Stop, stop, stop," John cried out quickly.

At this point things were too far-gone and Randy couldn't have stopped himself if he wanted to. "Hell no, Cena. I'm not stopping and you are going to start being grateful for getting my monster cock." He began pumping Cena's dick again and continued fucking John exactly as he wanted to. Cena continued whining and yelling and begging Randy to stop. But the more Randy roughly handled John's dick, the harder Cena got. He could feel Randy's big cock stimulate him on the inside and moaned quietly, feeling ashamed for liking it. He gave in and began getting vocal, letting Randy control him and break his will.

Soon, a turned on Randy was banging into John hard. Cena was loudly sounding his pleasure, whining and moaning. Orton was jerking John's cock fast and hard. He saw the bound man tensing and his face showed he was about to lose it. John came with force, his cum landed up his abs. He yelled obscenities as got off and pumped his hips toward. His gorgeous chest was slick with sweat and his eyes were rolled back as he breathed heavily through parted lips.

Randy latched onto John's thighs and pulled forward, using them as leverage. He pounded John while practically growling. "Fuck!" Randy yelled as he came deep into Cena's welcoming body. "Uh! Uh! Uh!" he grunted out the last of his hot seed. He pulled out and watched his pearly release drip from John's throughly used hole.

Orton released John from his binds and helped him up, only to push him to floor. "Look up at me from the floor and tell me 'Thank you' you little slut," Randy said harshly.

Cena looked up to the tall man standing over and said softly, "Thank you."

"Now get dressed and get outta here," Randy ordered. "If I ever feel the urge again, you'll be right back here taking whatever I want to make you take. Understood?"

"Understood," Cena echoed obediently.

Orton left the weakened, broken man alone to get dressed. He knew Cena would be back.


End file.
